Currently, body health and environment protection are more and more emphasized in human life. Water filters have become a necessary device in daily life. In the prior art filter, the filtering core is needed to be updated as it is used for a long time. However this is inconvenient. Furthermore, users must check the state of the filter for replacement. However this also induces another inconvenience in use of the filter.